


【HD】帝国贵族

by Kriyacinth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kriyacinth/pseuds/Kriyacinth
Summary: 德拉科想用美人贿赂哈利，但发现哈利似乎对自己更感兴趣军队au，平民少将哈利x帝国世族德拉科，强强
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

（一）

哈利有些愣神地看着坐在房间正中央的沙发里的男人，那人的头正向后仰起靠在沙发里，侧脸的皮肤因为仰头的动作被扯紧，凸显出下颌角锋利的转折。微长的金发一半因为男人的动作压在了身下，另一半如月光般倾泻在黑色皮质沙发上。

那个人继承了贵族所有该有的优点，刀削般的轮廓，挺直的鼻梁和总是抿起来的锋利唇线。此时，那双平日里总是噙着讥讽微笑的淡色嘴唇正微微张开，发出暧昧的喘息。犀利的灰眼睛里此时正红了眼角，隐约可以看到朦胧烟雾氤氲其中，只要他想，他既可以是最残忍的刽子手，也可以是最温柔的情人。

他的张开的腿间正跪着一个黑发的女人，有节奏地一前一后地晃动着脑袋。那双骨节分明的手正插进女人丝绸般的黑发间，一下一下温柔地抚摸。黑色的背景映衬下，手背上比女人还要细嫩的皮肤愈发透明，淡青色的血管顺着脉络从手背一路爬到修长的指尖，此时正暴起细长的青筋，隐忍地微微跳动。

男人的没有像哈利一样一丝不苟地穿着军服外套，上身只穿了一件丝质的白衬衫，领带被粗暴地拽开到一边松松垮垮地套在脖子上，衬衫被扯开了几个扣子，露出光滑而坚硬的胸肌。下半身，西裤和皮鞋还规规矩矩地穿在身上，除了从拉开的拉链间张牙舞爪地伸出来的，在黑发女人口中若隐若现的粗长。

哈利早知道这个男人具有一般人难以企及的苍白肤色，却没想到连那里也只是泛着淡淡的红，怒张的那处被女人滑落的头发遮挡，隐隐约约地看不真切，但却不妨碍展现出主人的天赋异禀，怪不得他的情人能从伦敦排到威尔郡，即使风流的名声远播在外，却依然有那么多男男女女前赴后继地为其痴狂。

西裤因为男人双腿张开的动作包裹住他修长的大腿，对于一个军人来讲，模特一般细长的双腿显得有些不那么实用，但却没有人会想要挑战下面蛰伏着的充满爆发力的肌肉。黑色的棉袜紧紧地裹住主人劲瘦的脚踝，显露出脚踝后侧跟腱迷人的凸起。

哈利感到一阵口干舌燥，这个男人不仅有着让女人疯狂的外表，对男人来讲也充满着原始的吸引力。他背靠着沙发仰躺着，以完全放开的姿势掌控着身边的一切，像一只慵懒的豹子，前一秒还悠闲地拍打着尾巴，后一秒却能突然暴起一口咬断猎物的喉咙。

他看到那个男人的喉结上下滑动了一下，本来还温柔地在女人的发间爱抚的手暴出青筋狠狠地向下压了几下，喉咙里发出压抑的低吼。暗暗绷着的肌肉随着女人被呛到的咳嗽声卸了力，挺直的腰身软下来向后陷在沙发里，插在女人头发里的手指仍旧没有拿开，充满爱意地梳理着那缎子般的黑发，注视着女人把他身上的白色液体一点点舔干净，替他拉好裤子的拉链。

他好像才发现屋子里还有另一个人，男人侧头看向哈利紧绷的身影，深谜莫测的眸子深处，荡漾着餍足而慵懒的光。男人不知什么时候从胸前的口袋里抽出了一支烟，任由跪坐在他腿边的女郎讨好地替他点上，深深吸了一口，谈话间从口中逸出白色的烟雾。

“今天不行，梅芙。去吧，别冷落了我们的大英雄。”哈利看到男人维持着仰头靠在沙发上的姿势，胸腔微微下陷，长长地呼出了一口烟，不在意地冲身下的女人摆了摆手。

“波特，你真是好运，全威尔特郡都找不到比梅芙更会取悦男人的女士了。”

女人的此时已经走到了哈利身边，用手指在他的胸前画着圈，哈利因为这过于有暗示意味的亲密接触而暗暗僵硬了身子，不自在地往旁边迈了一小步。

“不必了，马尔福。你叫我来做什么？”

“当然是要替帝国未来的少将好好庆祝一番啊。” 

德拉科理了理自己的衣领，从沙发上站了起来，动作干净利落，看不出刚刚经历了一场性事。和大多世家子弟一样．马尔福有尖刻的审美观，知道怎么把自己打扮得低调潇洒，又看起来极端高贵。澄亮的皮鞋，没有一丝皱的西裤，看似简单却裁剪一流的村衣，腕间随着动作而露出一角的近乎天价的机械式腕表。全身没有一件华丽的配饰，但身上的每样东西，都是普通人半生薪资也买不到的。堪称衣架子的修长身材比一般人要高上一截，肩膀在衣服遮掩下给人纤细的错觉，掀开来却能看到感流畅的肌肉线条。

“上战场这么久都没见过女人，波特上校不好好放纵一下吗？”

马尔福停在哈利面前，压迫着哈利刻意保持的舒适的空间，那双薄情的灰色眸子此时正直直地看着他的眼睛，让哈利仿佛有种被看穿的错觉。“鹰眸”，这是马尔福在军队里的外号，这位军校还没毕业就通过特殊考核，以二十五岁的年纪成为审讯部老大，即将成为帝国最年轻的少将的男人，有无数折磨人的手段，传说那双眼睛只要轻轻一瞥就能勾出人内心最深处的恐惧。

哈利收紧了下颌不再出声，战场上的经验告诉他，面对这个男人沉默是最好的拒绝。果不其然，马尔福索然无味地把嘴里的烟别在女郎的胸衣缝隙，挥了挥手示意她离开。

房间里没了其他人，马尔福更加肆无忌惮地向哈利倚了过来，身上的烟味霸道地充满了哈利的鼻腔，一只手沿着女郎刚刚摸过的路线在哈利的胸肌附近徘徊，动作轻的仅仅是指尖接触到了衣服的表面。哈利觉得被马尔福划过的地方灼烧起来，辛辣的烟草味混着男人身上的古龙水迷了那双碧绿色的眼睛，哈利觉得自己的双眸此刻一定燃烧着欲望的火。

“说着不想要女人，某些地方可是已经暴露了呢，难道…你是对着我硬的…”

德拉科的眼神意有所指地飘向哈利身下，那里已经支起了一个吓人的弧度，若是平常有人敢在心里这样亵渎这位帝国最年轻的上校，马尔福家族唯一的继承人，德拉科不介意让他感受一下自己的手段，但对着这位以正直和诚实而闻名的波特上校，德拉科难得地感到一丝兴味。

“可惜马尔福从不屈居人下。” 他凑近了哈利的耳边，因为香烟而沙哑的嗓音让这句话几乎难以辨认。

德拉科勾了勾嘴角，转身拿起挂在门口的军服穿上，若无其事地推开门走了出去。

“授勋仪式马上就要开始了，相信你不会想要迟到的，我的少将。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哈利对女人不感兴趣，德拉科决定把自己的禁脔分享给他，但哈利觉得德拉科本人有吸引力多了

（二）

三个月前，哈利和德拉科因为在战争中立下的卓著功勋升为了少将，上面还特批了一个月的假期。在假期结束后，时间合适的两个人顺理成章地在接下来的许多任务中凑巧成了搭档。

“波特，那位已经招了，余下的怎么处理交给你了。”

德拉科从审讯室走出来就看到等在门口的哈利，微长的金发用墨绿色的丝带束起来随意搭在脑后，额前的几缕碎发从绑带的束缚里挣脱出来，被汗水浸湿，不羁地贴在脸侧，给本来打扮得一丝不苟的人添了一丝邪气。

为了更好地在审讯中实施疲劳战术，德拉科特意在审讯室旁边设立了一个休息室。他没有在哈利身边停留，径直走向了休息室的沙发。哈利看着那个邪气的男人在沙发中央坐下，脱下沾染了鲜血的白手套，拿着酒精和帕子慢条斯理地擦着双手，眸底隐隐泛起血腥的红色带着不易察觉的愉悦神色。

哈利走进审讯室，被铁丝绑在扶手椅里的男人已经被折磨的不成样子，眼泪鼻涕一起糊在脸上，怪不得刚刚德拉科表现得如此嫌弃。他迅速完成了对男人的审核，让手下从另一个门带走了全身瘫软的男人，自己一个人回到了刚刚那个连着休息室的厅里。

休息室的门半开着，里面传来啧啧的水声，哈利怀着异样的心情推开门走了进去，紧接着就看到了似曾相识的一幕。男人依然以同样的姿势陷在沙发里，只是腿间的人从身材曼妙的黑发女郎换成了一个金发碧眼皮肤雪白的少年。那少年有一头极耳的短发，露出青皮的后脖颈暗示着他军人的身份，尖细的下颌拥有男人中罕见的柔和的弧度，一头柔顺的金发正随着吞吐的动作微微摇晃，反射出彩色的光晕。男孩以跪趴的姿势伏在德拉科腿间，赤裸的臀部高高翘起，一副顺从的姿态，融合了墨绿和碧蓝两种眸色的双眼痴痴地看着身前的男人，嘴里卖力地含舔吮吸，极力引诱着男人露出情动的表情。融合了少年青涩和青年挺拔的男孩足以称得上是罕见的尤物，但靠坐在沙发里的人依然连半个眼神都不肯施舍，他只是半眯着灰蓝色的眸子，百无聊赖地用手指在沙发背上敲打出单调的节奏。如果男孩有幸能让他睁开那双迷人的眼睛，便会发现此时男人眸底的神色依然冷静得可怕，隐隐透着一股无聊的不耐。

确实，如果说是尤物，谁能比得上马尔福。少年一头金黄的秀发在冷淡的铂金色长发的映衬下显得如此廉价，雪白柔软的肌肤攀附在那苍白而坚硬的身躯上只能看出媚俗，单是那人插入男孩发间雕塑般完美的手，就足够把少年精雕细琢的脸映衬得黯然失色。那修长的五指只是捻起一缕短发轻轻揉捻，就把这色情的劫掠转变成了神明对子民无私的赐予。

如果是上帝创造了世人，那么这位远古的神邸一定是按照自己的样子创造了马尔福。花岗岩一般冷白的皮肤，让人连想起米开朗基罗刀下的大卫，淡金色的长发随着房间内的光线漫散出细碎的光晕仿若铂金色的星河，最让人难以忽视的是紧绷的肌肉下暗藏的力量，让他即使是在情动的时候也显得如此禁欲而克制，只有颧骨上一抹淡淡的红晕和微微颤抖着的喉结彰显着那属于人类的欲望。

哈利只觉得眼前这同性间相交的画面比之前妖娆的女体更能刺激他的欲望，男人冷淡的面容比少年装点着饰物的翘臀还要让人着迷，他甚至嫉妒起那个有幸得到男人垂青的少年，恨不得代替那个少年跪倒在男人腿间，用唇舌亲自撕碎男人冷淡的面具，探寻面具背后的欢愉。

“马尔福，这是在军队，你能不能稍微克制一点。”

他想要开口打断着情色的一幕，却发现自己的声音已经是一片嘶哑。

“春宵苦短，波特少将。可惜军队里没有女人，只能暂且在这孩子身上找点乐子。”哈利声音中难掩的欲望引得本来闭着眼的那人兴味地向哈利的方向一瞥，发现那位以战场上随时能保持沉着著称的少将裆部已经是鼓鼓囊囊地一片。

“哦对，我忘了你似乎对女人不太感兴趣，想要的话这孩子让给你了。”

他意味深长地向哈利看了一眼，伸手拍了拍胯下男孩的脸让他停下，示意他爬到哈利脚边，不顾自己还未疏解的欲望从少年嘴里滑出。那个男孩透过金色睫毛祈求地看着男人，却连一个回应的眼神都没有得到，只好不情不愿地向哈利爬过去。那个男孩的下身明显是被装饰了东西，银色的链条从臀缝中暗暗伸出，缠绕在身前挺立的阴茎上，构成一幅淫靡的盛景。但这幅让人血脉贲张的画面看在哈利眼里却仿佛一副下作的劣质油画，毫无美感，只能让人怒火中烧。他心里暗骂少年在军队里摆出这幅淫靡的样子，却完全忽略了这都是那个坐着的男人的杰作。

“滚。”

哈利的眼神只是在男孩身上停留了一瞬便冷淡地移开，沙哑的嗓音里压抑着令人畏惧的怒火。男孩瑟缩了一下脖子，在这位对着属下总是好脾气的新晋少将强大而压抑的气场下瑟瑟发抖，抱起了自己散落在一旁的衣物匆匆离开，甚至还自觉地关好了身后的门。

“哦？你这样擅自放跑了我的小宠物，让我怎么办呢。”德拉科没有制止哈利的行为，依然陷在沙发里，衬衫下的躯体却因为哈利放出的危险气息而暗暗绷紧，那怒张的肉韧露在空气里，丝毫没有疲软的迹象。

“我做的事，自然由我自己来负责。”

哈利走过去将德拉科压在身下，平日里温和淡定的伪装被狠狠撕碎，狼一样危险的绿眸中燃烧着野性的欲火，露出比德拉科还要张扬几分的表情。他伸手抬起身下男人尖利的下颌，俯下身凶狠地吻上了男人的唇。

灼热的气息盖住了德拉科的凉薄，似乎光是碾压吮吸还不够，哈利还不时用尖利的虎牙撕咬着唇间的软肉，在齿间的柔软上刮出细细的伤口。粗糙的舌头强硬地撬开男人紧闭的牙关，在那温凉的口腔里大肆搜刮，捕捉到德拉科的舌后立即缠绕起来，狠狠吸吮。哈利的吻中没有高超的技巧，但狂野的热度和弥漫在唇齿之间的血腥气却更能够唤起男人内心深处的疯狂。嘴唇被咬破的地方有些疼，他能感受到温热的血液从那道裂口中渗出，随即被哈利贪婪地舔舐喂入两人的嘴里。德拉科冷淡的眼神迅速被灼热的欲望所取代，平静的灰眸里翻起一阵势在必得的波浪，在短暂的失势之后，他伸出了微凉的舌头迎上那根正在他嘴里为所欲为的利刃，施以同样的反击。两根同样强势的舌在彼此的口腔中交缠发出淫靡的声响，来不及吸走的唾液顺着嘴角流下，灼热的呼吸入侵者对方的鼻腔，挑逗起海啸般激烈的欲望。

一个吻下来，两个人都气喘吁吁，火热的视线在空气中激烈地交锋，势不可挡的热度从唇齿间传到下腹，哈利感到自己的阴茎直直地抵在裤裆里，德拉科那暴露在外的粗大也显得愈发狰狞。哈利因为男人诚实的反应微笑了一下，曲起一只膝盖插进了德拉科的两腿之间，隔着西服粗糙的布料顶弄着德拉科的阴茎背面敏感的系带，带着薄茧的手掌顺着脖颈的肌肤向下摩挲，在每一寸肌肤留下火花，满意地感觉到身下的人突然加速的喘息。

唇齿一路向下，哈利顺着动作跪在了德拉科双腿之间。德拉科的性器和他本人一样充满着美感，柱身向上弯曲，龟头膨大翘起优雅的弧度，绕着柱身蜿蜒向上的两条突出的血管恰到好处地平衡着美感和力量。哈利忽然想起许多宗教以男人的阳具作为膜拜的对象，他确信如果德拉科是这个宗教的神，那自己一定会成为最虔诚的信徒。他用嘴唇虔诚地轻触阴茎的顶端，引起柱身一阵颤抖，张扬的粗大耐地从前端渗出透明的液体，黏液浸湿了柱身，透露出更多淫靡的味道。哈利决定收回自己刚刚的话，如果德拉科是高高在上的神明，那自己一定会成为那个渎神的异教徒，将不凡的神明从云端拽落，与他共溺欲望的泥潭。他带着征服的欲望含住眼前张牙舞爪的阳具，嘴唇紧紧裹着柱身快速的地前后撸动柱身的软皮。

“嘶”德拉科没想到哈利竟然会这么做，饶是他自制力超强，全身最脆弱敏感的地方被如此粗暴地对待也免不了瘫软了身体。身下的男人和他惯常喜欢的床伴不同，哈利长着深有男人味的刚毅轮廓，皮肤因为常年在外风吹雨淋并不细腻柔滑，但恰到好处的粗糙质感配合古铜色的肌肤却呈现出别样的味道。这个在战场上随意支配别人生死的男人此时正跪在他的脚下为他口交，光是这个认知就让德拉科差点射了出来。更让人心旌摇曳的是，即使身处低位，这位绿眼睛的少将也丝毫不显得弱势，挺直的腰背和大腿鼓起的肌肉让人忍不住产生征服的欲望。心理和生理的双重刺激下，德拉科伸手插进男人的黑发里，对情人惯用的温柔爱抚不受控制地变成粗暴的欲望，他无暇欣赏哈利敞开的领口下小麦色精壮的身体，只知道拽着那头粗硬的黑发挺动腰部，嘴里发出压抑不住的喘息和沉吟。

发根传来的隐隐痛感更加刺激了哈利的欲望，他满意地看着男人冷静的面具终于破裂，因为自己的唇齿间的舔弄丢盔弃甲发出不受控制的低吼，哈利内心深处的野兽危险地呲着牙齿，想要得到更多，他想要看到这个男人淡漠的脸上做出欲仙欲死的表情，想要听到讥讽的嘴唇里发出欲火焚身的喘息，想要让他在他的嘴里一遍遍高潮直至无可再射。他的舌头愈发地在德拉科阴茎表面放肆地舔舐，不时变换着正反面造成不同的刺激，牙齿在充满弹性的肉冠上充满占有欲地轻轻地咬，尖锐的侧面不时刮擦过敏感的马眼。他听着男人压抑的低吼变成高亢呻吟，沙哑的声线在耳边拨撩着他，不用触碰他的下面就和嘴里的阴茎一样硬的发烫。

隐隐含着争夺控制权意义的口交逐渐变得扭曲，窒息的快感将两人卷入纯粹的情欲狂潮，随着德拉科的一声低吼，一道微凉的精液直直地射向哈利的喉管，哈利看着高潮那一刹那德拉科迷失在欲望中的表情，也跟着射了出来。

哈利顺势起身，贴着德拉科的大腿坐在沙发的左边，右手顺势环住了男人劲瘦的腰。剧烈的高潮让两人都有些回不过神，哈利探过身，伸手帮德拉科理了理外在一边的衣领，嘴唇覆上男人微微张开的薄唇，将口中残余的精液渡到男人的嘴里，在收回亲吻后意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴角

“多谢款待。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 晋升为中将的哈利觉得是时候推倒这个高傲的男人了

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 伪露出play

（三）

自那次以后，两个人就在军中维持着一种微妙的关系。上一秒刚在指挥室里吵完架，下一秒就相互推搡着躲在休息间的沙发上迫不及待地亲吻，激烈地帮对方打手枪，或者哈利单方面地把德拉科推到在沙发上埋首在他胯下，凶悍地爱抚柱身的每一条神经，直到德拉科气喘吁吁地交出每一滴精华才罢休。

德拉科对这段关系十分满意，他之前的情人大多温柔驯顺，在床上使出百般技巧只为了得到他一个满意的目光，时间久了难免让人感到无聊。哈利波特与他们都不同，他充满野性、难以控制的同时生机勃勃，两人敌对的政治身份和平级的军衔注定了波特不会对他露出依从的姿态。波特愿意伏在他身下给他口交，也不过是为了满足他自己的欲望而已。但他依然着迷于看着那个总是一本正经的男人跪在自己脚下，即使有时候需要将自己置于一种危险的境地，天知道，有许多次他已经射的一滴都不剩之后，波特还在那里不顾他的挣扎残忍地用舌头拨弄他的小孔强制让他高潮。想到这里，饶是在情事上一贯洒脱的德拉科也不禁双颊发烫。

但他们的关系仅限于在军队之中，在军队外面，他们两人一个是以帝国贵族为代表的保守派势力中身份最高的继承人，一个是代表平民的自由派势力的未来领袖，对立的政治立场注定了两个人几乎在所有事情上都针锋相对，毫不退让。让德拉科郁闷的是，最近自由派的最高领袖邓布利多最近做了许多大的动作，隐隐有将权利移交给哈利波特的架势，导致他和哈利在军中相处的时间大大减少。

上层权力的变动让整个军部都人心惶惶，从他们情报部的老大德拉科马尔福越来越血腥的审讯手段，和国家安全部的负责人未来的波特中将更加阴沉的脸色中可见一斑。

是的，在邓布利多有意为哈利积累军功的举措下，他已经在五年之内迅速升晋升，只差一个契机就能晋升为中将，隐隐有在同龄人中一飞冲天的架势。谁都看得出，邓布利多正迫切地把哈利培养成自己的继承人，等过再在军中打磨几年，那个一生处在帝国权力中心的老人就会彻底离任。届时，哈利将会成为帝国最年轻的上将，同时也将会是自由派势力在军中最大的保障。

在这种架势下，即使是在军队之外，德拉科和哈利相处的时光也越来越少。一开始，德拉科是想拉拢波特，毕竟在波特家曾经的家主詹姆斯波特被陷害而死在战场上之前，波特家也是几个老牌贵族之一。金钱和性本来是贵族中结盟的最好武器，但是在波特的正直和刚毅面前这一招似乎并不好用。升为少将之后不久，波特更是义无反顾地带着他从军校时期就结识的亲信义务反顾地投入邓布利多的怀抱。让德拉科尤为不爽，明明自己才是最开始递出橄榄枝的那一个，于是在每个高层的聚会中，两个人都会巧妙地对上线，看似融洽实则暗流汹涌地紧跟在对方身边。而现在，或许是因为两派间越来越紧张的关系，德拉科在各个宴会和皇家集会中都有意避开对方，即使不得不出席也只是被围在贵族的圈子里无视哈利朝他投过来火热的眼神。

哈利这边也在为了邓布利多隐隐转交的压力心浮气躁，如果只是军中的任务还好，但军队外错综复杂的政治关系让本来就不擅长交际的他更加头疼。无论是再怎么被誉为天之骄子，相比那些贵族公子毕竟少了二十多年在阴谋诡计中的浸淫，德拉科的避而不见更让哈利不由得怀念起曾经那个孤傲的男人在明嘲暗讽中隐藏着的提醒。

又是一次出征前的宫廷聚会，哈利照常被邓布利多带在身边与那些政客们虚与委蛇，注意力却悄悄集中在了远处那个铂金色头发的男人身上。德拉科并不爱在军队之外穿军装，他此时正穿着一身修身的白色西装三件套坐在角落的沙发里，笔直的双腿优雅地交叠在一起，怀里搂着一个穿着露背装的黑发女士，额间的碎发因为动作而掉落下来，遮住了正贴在女人耳边窃窃私语的薄唇。不知道他在军中以血腥和冷酷名声的人，必定会以为这又是哪个贵族家的风流公子。德拉科似乎难得地注意到了哈利的眼神，他放开怀里的美人，优雅地在女人恋恋不舍的指尖留下了一个温柔的亲吻，状似无意地往哈利的方向看了一眼，然后迈动修长的双腿向外走去。

等哈利终于找到借口摆脱那些政客，在门廊外找到德拉科的时候，那个男人似乎等候多时。他正背靠着倚在墙上，食指和中指夹着香烟搭在嘴角，口中吞云吐雾，周围已经撒了一地不明显的白色烟灰。

“马尔福。”

哈利走上去打了个招呼，却不知到要说什么。实际上，他也不明白自己为什么要跟过来，甚至不能确定马尔福刚刚那个眼神是在示意自己。

“波特。”

德拉科懒懒地回应了一声，继续抽着他的烟并不看他。等剩下的烟终于燃尽，他把手里的烟蒂扔到一边，直直地走过哈利，在经过他的身边时留下模糊的一句话。

“这次行动，让邓布利多小心。”

————————————

这次行动很成功，哈利带领的军队狠狠重创了在边境活动越来越猖獗的敌人，给帝国换来了至少二十年的平静。他在这次战役之后了连升五星，被女王封为了中将，还差一星就能成为上将。一般来讲，跨度这么大的晋升在帝国中是不多见的，但是由于邓布利多在这次行动中意外死亡，女王此举除了有平衡自由党和保守党实力的考量，也有安抚自由党的情绪的意思在里面。

邓布利多的死并非真的是一场意外，如果不是有内鬼泄露了邓布利多所在的飞行器的坐标，在请求支援的时候又因为一些“意外状况”使得总部发出的求救没有立刻传达到前方，在后方指挥的邓布利多本来是不应该死的。本来邓布利多的死让军方和皇室的高层纷纷震怒，但调查后发现帝国各大世家都或多或少地参与了其中，如果再查下去，将使帝国损失一大半的元气，甚至连调查组自己也免不了被卷入其中，最后在自由党借此获得了不少势力之后，整件事不了了之。

哈利并非对军中的龌龊一无所知，他在军校的时候就听说过作为搭档的两个高层将领在行动中互相想要除掉对方，最后行动败露被军事法庭双双处死的例子，但之前的德拉科虽然立场不同，却从来不屑于对他玩弄这些手段，之后直接跟着邓布利多行动更不用有所担心，所以当这样的事情发生在自己最尊敬的长官身上的时候，更加让人无法接受。

哈利依然照常完成着他作为邓布利多接班人应尽的责任，一方面在军队外玩弄着他曾经最讨厌的政治，用军中的势力配合赫敏在政界的行动，另一方面不要命地接下越来越危险的任务，疯狂地积累军功。军中的人都深深地感受到，曾经那个丝毫没有长官架子，总是温和地微笑的波特少将变了，现在的他虽然依然维持着亲和的外表，但极具压迫性的眼神中总是透露如让人不寒而栗的狠厉。除了哈利所属的自由派的势力，其他势力都极力避开和他一起行动，谁也不想招惹一个不要命的疯子。

但毕竟军队的规矩就是服从，在哈利几次指定德拉科作为他的副手共同行动被以各种借口推掉之后，即使是势力庞大的贵族也不好再公然违抗军令，于是在邓布利多去世之后，哈利和德拉科终于有了合作，只是现在德拉科是作为哈利的副官。

“你不要命了吗，就不能等我的手下把情报先查清楚再突击吗！”

哈利并非是独裁的性子，但之前的军官都畏惧与他的气场而对他的指令不敢有所异议，但德拉科并不，他们像往常一样因为行动的细节而激烈争论。听着那个人压抑着恼怒的声音，哈利不得不承认他怀念这个。

“没必要，最好速战速决。”

看着那个金发的男人脸上愤怒的表情和因为激烈的争执泛起的红晕，哈利的表情依然一派平静，隐隐放出上位者的威压。不论再怎么争执，哈利毕竟是德拉科的长官，一旦已经下了决定，任何人都只能服从。

“操，你他妈总是这样。以为是长官就可以不顾自己的死活吗！你他妈以为邓布利多玩弄那么多操蛋的阴谋诡计最后把自己也算进去给你铺的路是让你他妈的这么玩的吗！”

在不知道多少次被哈利用长官的身份驳回了他的提议之后，德拉科终于爆发了。他在指挥室里焦躁地来回踱步，总是优雅冷静的面具被扔到一边，脸上是不加掩饰的愤懑。提到邓布利多，哈利也无法维持平静的心情，虽然脸上面无表情，但那双幽深的潭水里却逐渐射出危险的光。

“你再给我说一遍。”

“我说，邓布利多用自己的死构造出的那些恶心的阴谋诡计不是为了让你把自己的小命玩完的！操你妈，波特。”

“你他妈怎么敢侮辱邓布利多，在你们使用了那种卑鄙的手段害死他之后。”

“呵呵，邓布利多耍了我们所有人，你他妈不会真的天真到以为没有他的默认别人能获得他的坐标吧。恐怕你还不知道邓布利多早已在之前确诊器官性衰竭时日无多了吧。”

“你他妈给我闭嘴。”

波特把德拉科推到墙上，伸出手扼住他的脖子，黑发散乱在额前，再也压抑不住眼底的暴虐和疯狂。德拉科却在这种眼神下不为所动，表情因为缺氧而不受控制的扭曲，却依然死死地盯住哈利的眼睛，像一条蓄势待发的毒蛇，随时准备对身前的人发出致命一击。

“不可能。”男人被压迫着的喉咙发出嘶哑的声音。

两人僵持了一会，哈利突然松开了卡住德拉科脖子的手，刚刚的暴虐沉没在那幽暗的湖水深处消失了，却让人感觉更加危险。

“别忘了我是你的长官，马尔福。”

他上下打量着德拉科，男人正穿着正式的军服，墨蓝色的军服领口和袖口都镶嵌着黑银边，肩膀上是象征着少校军衔一星一花的徽章，军服下的白衬衫被一丝不苟地扣到领口，此时正随着主人突然获得自由后的剧烈呼吸上下起伏。明明是高贵威严的打扮，桀骜不羁的眼神中却隐隐透露出让人想要狠狠凌虐的味道。

“站着不许动，”哈利伸出双手娴熟地解开银色合金的皮带，不出意外地感受到身下的人僵硬的躯体，“把脚抬起来一下。”

“你他妈疯了吧波特”，德拉科不可置信地看向身前的男人。

“你难道想违抗军令吗，马尔福少校。”

即使是对于贵族子弟来讲，在军队这个纪律严明地方，在执行军事行动中公然违抗军令的罪行也不是德拉科能承受的，更别提其他的势力一定会借此机会狠狠地从他家的势力上撕下一块肉，虽然是因为这种无理的要求，但是哈利确信德拉科的骄傲让他不可能对别人说出真相，只能默默地吃下这个暗亏。在哈利威严的注视下，军人习惯性的服从让德拉科生不起一丝一毫反抗的心情。任由哈利把熨烫得没有一丝褶皱的长军裤和白色的内裤一起剥下扔在控制台上。

面前的景象性感极了，上面整齐的军装和军靴之间，赤裸的臀部曲线和大腿的肌肤完全暴露出来，此时那双笔直的双腿正紧紧地并着，肌肉线条因为过度绷紧而微微颤抖，双腿中间匍匐着淡红色形状优美的器官。此时，那里已经半勃起来，等待着熟悉的唇舌将它包裹起来狠狠爱抚。

已经不知道被哈利品弄了多少遍的肌肤因为两人间不对等的关系而羞耻地泛红，本该势均力敌的两个人因为身份的变化而分出了上下风。哈利伸出指尖轻抚男人勃起的肉棒，一本正经地调戏着器官的顶部。

“它想我了。”

哈利话中指的是什么不言而喻，但曾经明明是德拉科占据主动的性事此时被哈利说出来却让德拉科有了被调戏的感觉。

“它想让你亲亲它。”

德拉科故作不在乎地回复，即使身处下风，以屈辱的姿势站在哈利面前，德拉科也不习惯于屈居人下，何况此时他也被勾起了兴致，并不介意就这样来一场别样的口交。

哈利没有回答，只是别有深意地笑了笑，冰凉的手指划过大腿剥开了德拉科紧绷的后臀，用指尖轻轻按压那从来没有被人触碰过的小孔。后庭处冰冷的感觉顺着尾椎骨爬上德拉科的大脑，他怎么也没想到哈利竟敢觊觎那个地方，身体因为羞耻和愤怒在哈利手下不停地颤抖。

“不许动，”哈利在德拉科挣扎前制止住了对方，“服从，士兵。”

“波特，你别他妈太过分。马尔福家弄死一个中将虽然麻烦了一点，却也不是不可能。”

“你就是这么和长官说话的？”哈利板着脸端起长官的威严，满意地看到德拉科不甘心地闭上嘴巴。

“过来这里。”

他拉着德拉科向落地窗走过去，窗外是他们临时驻扎的基地，装甲车正有条不紊地穿梭在跑道上，不远处有士兵在绕着基地巡逻。再往前自己这副样子就会被看到，德拉科猛然停住下，不肯再往前迈出一步。

“不行，波特。”

往日高傲不羁的男人难得服了软，反过手拉住哈利的袖子，话语中透露出臣服和恳求的意思。

“服从，士兵，这是顶撞长官的惩罚。”

哈利强硬地把德拉科脸朝外压在落地窗的玻璃上，他并不打算告诉德拉科这个基地指挥室的窗户都是特质的单面玻璃，从外面无法看到里面。虽然表面上没有任何显示，但男人已经完全激起了他的兽欲，他只想好好惩罚这个总是摆出一副冷淡的样子把自己置身事外男人，当然还有他对他的导师的那点小小的不敬。其实只是听着男人话里那一点点恳求，哈利就差点压抑不住自己想要将男人压在身下的欲望，但为了获得德拉科全心全意的臣服，他不介意等上一小会儿。

德拉科的脸颊和赤裸的下体在哈利的力道下紧紧地贴到了冰冷的玻璃上，被迫以这样不堪地姿势展现在众人面前，德拉科终于控制不住挣扎起来。常年训练让他具有常人难以控制的力量，然而要害都被身后的人压制住让他无法发力，只能以身犯险，通过暴露弱点的方式才能有挣脱的可能。手肘带着汹涌的气势向后狠狠地撞去，却被哈利以更加凶猛的方式压制住，以翻折的姿势被牢牢固定在背后。现在，哈利一只手以不容反抗的姿势抓着德拉科双手的手腕，手肘狠狠地压着德拉科的脖子，小腿顶着德拉科的膝盖窝，让男人再也无法反抗。

“别再一而再再而三地挑战我的耐心，我不介就着这个姿势干了你。”

空出的左手分开德拉科的翘臀，臀部肌肉因为姿势的原因无法绷紧，指尖顺利地压入紧闭的小口中，括约肌被强行撑开，从来没有被人以这样的方式玩弄过的耻辱和陌生的快感引起德拉科身体猛烈的战栗。

“想离开窗前吗？”哈利贴着德拉科的耳朵缓缓吹气，色情地舔了舔泛红的耳垂。声音里依然是一片平静，带着上位者让人无法拒绝的压迫感，“只要射一次，就结束这次惩罚。”

德拉科惊异地回头，束着长发的缎带在挣脱中散开了，一头铂金色柔软的长发正凌乱地披在身上，让那个总是看起来强硬的男人格外的狼狈和柔软。男人本身的长相就极为英俊，五官静止，线条锋利，由于平常强大的气场，和一丝不苟的打扮，丝毫不显女气。但现在一副披散着头发被人压在身下的样子，简直魅惑的让人心痒。在外面一本正经的人竟然在他面前露出这种狼狈而柔弱的一面，简直格外地让人想好好欺负一番。

“不许用手，就这样扭着屁股在玻璃上把自己蹭射。”

德拉科已经被如此邪恶的要求惊异到说不出话，只想把自己在那些犯人身上用过的手段都招呼在这个大胆冒犯他的男人身上，但全身被控制住只能以淫荡的姿态暴露在窗前的他，此时只能双眼冒着反抗的怒火，因为震怒而眼眶发红。孰不知这种反抗的姿态只会引起人更强的施虐欲。会挣扎的猎物，更加美味了呢。

“我也可以在窗前把你干射。只是，我不能保证发出的撞击声不会引起下面那些士兵的注意。”

哈利说着，手指威胁性地往小穴里深入，没入了一个关节，调戏地在紧致的甬道里旋转按压。被侵入的感觉让德拉科难堪万分，惊恐地发现自己竟然更硬了。同时哈利的话也提醒了他，如果继续这样下去，被他的手下看到自己的长官正以淫荡的姿势贴在窗前，身败名裂的不只是他，还有整个马尔福家族。

“快点做决定，在军队学到的就是让你的长官这么等着吗！”

哈利继续面无表情地命令，只是身下坚硬的阴茎已经难耐地支在德拉科的屁股上，一下一下充满威胁性地向前戳刺。

“我选第一个。”德拉科绝望地闭了闭眼睛，不敢相信自己会屈于这样淫荡的要求。

“说清楚点，是扭着屁股，用下体蹭着玻璃把自己擦到射精吗？”哈利并不打算就这样放过德拉科，他继续在德拉科耳边温柔地吐出下流的爱语，像正在狩猎的狼一样一步一步摧毁着猎物的心理防线。

“回答我，士兵。”等不到德拉科的回答，压着德拉科脖子的手突然发力，让德拉科窒息地喘不上气。

“是。”

狼狈不堪的男人已经无力反抗，只能顺着哈利的话回应。他主动将勃起的阴茎贴在玻璃上上下摩擦，想要早点结束这场折磨。窗外巡逻的士兵还在来回走动，让德拉科一边努力地摆动自己的臀部，一边担心下面的人突然抬头看到自己这幅不知羞耻的样子。

怒张的阴茎紧紧贴在透明的玻璃上，被压得微微变形，屁股还含着哈利的一根手指。那根手指竟然在他一心关注着外面的情况的时候竟然一点一点地向前推进，已经没入了两个指节，此刻正随意挂搔着颤抖的内壁。

“呜”

身后作乱的哈利还整齐地穿着军服，笔直的裤线连一丝褶皱都没有，领口系到最高，仿佛下一秒就可以接受女王的召见。而自己却正暴露着下身，像不知羞耻的娼妓一样扭动着屁股仿佛在向小穴里的手指求欢。在前面后面和羞耻感的三重刺激下，德拉科竟然更硬了，阴茎前面分泌的水涂抹在玻璃上，随着摩擦发出令人遐想的吱吱呀呀的水声，冷静的灰蓝色眸子里已经是一片雾蒙蒙的水汽。男人咬着自己的嘴唇，平常总是显得薄情的浅淡唇色因为被牙齿折磨得充血而变成嫣红的一片。即使是这样，鼻腔里也无法控制地发出了压抑的轻哼，殊不知自己这幅样子比他床第间最下贱的情人还要淫荡。

哈利再也控制不住自己，凶横地吻上了那片勾引他的最嘴唇，男人压抑着的甜美呻吟全都被他吞入腹中，他把德拉科无力反抗的舌头残忍地勾到口腔外，暴露在空气中色情地舔舐，任由口水掉落在自己勃起的裤裆上，留下暧昧的水痕。

“后面的小嘴已经开始迫不及待地收缩了呢，被压在窗户前指奸也能爽成这个样子，真应该让你的情人们看看你有多淫荡”

压制住男人的手不知什么时候放开，但被压在窗前的人却早已无力反抗。哈利啪地一巴掌拍在那柔软紧实的臀肉上，带出一阵弹性的肉波。本来只进了两个指节的中指忽然一个冲刺全根没入，小穴内壁被粗糙的皮肤狠狠地摩擦，哈利带着薄茧的指腹正好能够到柔软的前列腺，在那块软肉上疯狂地按压揉弄。

“唔啊…”

被狠狠羞辱的羞耻感如同闪电一样窜过德拉科的身体，含着异物的小穴止不住地向里吞吃着哈利的手指，身前挺立的肉棒一阵不规则的战栗抖动，白灼的液体从尿道口喷了出来，溅在透明的玻璃上，留下惹人遐想的白色痕迹。随即他惊恐地听到广播里传来一阵电流声，巡逻的士兵纷纷抬头向这个方向望了过来。

被看到了。

因为极致的高潮而脱力的身体不受控制地向后倒在了哈利的怀里，脑子里除了高潮的快感就只剩下了被人看到的惊恐。他完了，这个念头反复地在他的脑海里徘徊，让这个从来没有露出过软弱表情的男人竟然趴在哈利怀里失神地流出了眼泪。

“乖…没事的，不会有人看到的，我不会让人看到我的宝贝的…”

哈利没想到这次真的把人欺负得狠了，虽然一切都在他的安排之内，但看到素来高傲的男人流出脆弱的泪水，还是无法抑制地感到一阵心疼，他紧紧抱着怀里的男人，用手在他的后背上一下一下温柔地抚摸着。

就逃避这一次把，德拉科不负责任地想，在哈利低沉而有力的声音里昏死了过去。


End file.
